


Boxing on Lake George

by Ellie1600



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Boxing, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sailing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie1600/pseuds/Ellie1600
Summary: Chakotay’s Boxing holo program and Kathryn’s Lake George program play an important part in their relationship.  Mostly relationship fluff to make you feel good. J/C plus B’Elanna makes an appearance in a later chapter with reference to P/T.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. A Punch to the Gut

**Author's Note:**

> I successfully posted on story on here so I thought I would try posting another with multiple chapters. Thank you for clicking on this fic and I hope you like it!

Boxing on Lake George Part 1- A Punch to the Gut

"Stop! Stop, please stop." Kathryn cried out surprising Chakotay, his opponent, and even herself. She slapped her hand over her mouth to stop any other words or the sob that threatened to escape. As soon as she realized what she had done she spun around to face the wall, embarrassed by her outburst.

"What the hell kid?" she heard Boothby yell angrily.

"Computer freeze program" Chakotay called out in reply and at the sound of his voice she felt herself choke on another sob.

"Kathryn" he called out but she couldn't respond. Instead she desperately tried to get her emotions and tears under control.

"Kathryn" he called again closer this time. She jumped when he put his hand on her shoulder. "Kathryn talk to me" he begged her in his soft kind voice. Swallowing her tears as best she could she turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you, I'm sorry." She apologized to him, quickly wiping a few tears away.

"I don't understand, what's wrong? You said you wanted to come watch?" He asked her confusion all over his face.

"I know I did. I'm really sorry. I'll leave and you can go back to...I'm sorry." She apologized again but was unable to finish her sentence as fresh tears threatened at the thought of him boxing once more. "I'll go" she added trying to push him away but he stopped her, taking her by the shoulder.

"I don't want you to leave I want you to tell me what's wrong" he begged her.

"I don't know...I was watching you and I was fine and then he hit you several times. And all I could see was you almost dying yesterday, you looked so bad when we finally got you to sickbay. I thought you were—I was going to lose you. And he just kept hitting you." She tried to explain but by the time she ended she was sobbing once more and he pulled her into his arms. She could feel the heat radiating off his skin as she buried her head in his chest and continued to cry.

"The safeties are on, he can't hurt me, nothing is going to happen to me." He tried to assure her.

"I know" she gasped. "But he just kept hitting you."

"I'm here and I'm fine you don't need to worry." He said calmly, trying to soothe her.

"I'm sorry I ruined your work out." She moaned feeling terrible.

"No you didn't." He insisted firmly but she didn't believe him.

"Yes I did. I shouldn't have come, but I didn't want to leave you not after almost losing you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay everything is okay" he reassured her, rubbing her back as she continued to cry. "Why don't we do something else. I'll put on another program. Would you like that?" He asked hopefully and she simply nodded. She wanted to be far away from the boxing ring.

"Computer play program Janeway46" he ordered. The Starfleet Academy boxing ring disappeared and was replaced by Lake George, a full moon shimmering off the water. They were standing on the dock, a sailboat was tethered nearby.

"Is this better?" he asked gently.

"Yes, thank you" she whispered.

"It's been a long time since we came here." Chakotay smiled down at her.

"Too long" she replied, her voice still nothing more than a whisper.

"I agree...would you like to sit down?" He suggested indicating towards the end of the dock.

"Yes please" he released her from his embrace and took her hand leading her over to the end of the dock. Sitting down they removed their shoes and let their feet dangle in the water. Chakotay then put his arm around her and she rested her head against him. They remained silent for several minutes as her tears turned to sniffles and then finally stopped. The moon shone down on them making the water sparkle, it helped her relax and compose herself once more.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently.

"I got scared" she admitted. "Yesterday I was afraid you would never open your eyes and look at me ever again. I don't think I have ever been that scared before. And I don't know why, you have been hurt worse before but this time was different. I had more to lose. Then when you were boxing I couldn't stand to see him hit you not after I nearly lost you. I got scared all over again. I really didn't mean to stop you though, that just happened." Kathryn rambled trying to explain.

"I'm glad it happened. I wouldn't have wanted you standing there being upset and not know it."

"But you wanted to box and I stopped you." She argued feeling guilty.

"I would rather be here with you. I'm sorry I didn't realize how much yesterday upset you. If I had known I would have never wanted to go off boxing on my own. I would have made sure we did something together so you could feel better." He countered rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"But you shouldn't have to, you wanted to box."

"You are more important, this is part of being in a relationship. I should have known something was up when you wanted to come with me. You never want to watch me."

"I don't like the idea of you getting hurt at any time." Kathryn replied softly.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked hopefully.

"A little yes, this is helping." She answered managing a small smile.

"Do you want to go out in the boat?" He offered and they both looked over towards the sailboat floating next to the dock.

"No, not tonight" she replied, shaking her head.

"Then how about a swim" he suggested with a mischievous grin.

"A swim?" she questioned confused.

"As you said it has been a while since we have been here and there is one thing I have always wanted to do, here with you."

"And what is that?"

"I want to swim naked with you under the moon." He declared as his grin grew.

"You want to go skinny dipping?" she gasped in surprise.

"We're alone on the holodeck Kathryn there is no one to see us or catch us." He assured her, there was now a twinkle of mischief in his eyes as well.

"But someone could come in" she objected.

"Computer lock holodeck doors" he ordered.

_*Holodeck doors locked*_

"Come on Kathryn are you telling me you have never even thought about going skinny dipping, ever?" he teased her.

"The quarries on Mars, the underground ones. I fantasized about swimming naked through them." She admitted blushing slightly.

"I guess it shouldn't surprise me that you would pick one of the most dangerous places to swim." He said with a laugh shaking his head.

"They are perfectly clear" she argued defensively.

"Now that is an answer I can accept" he said letting out a big laugh. "Kathryn, you and I are going in that water. The only question is do you want to be wearing your clothes when you do?" She was silent for a moment thinking the situation over. They were completely alone; it was one of the rare occasions when she could actually kick back and completely relax. And if she was being honest she really liked the idea of swimming naked with him.

"No I don't want to be wearing clothes" she declared. Suddenly standing up, she began to remove her dress.

"Spirits I love you Kathryn" he laughed standing up to join her and began to remove his own clothes. She had far less to remove and she stood there waiting for him. Yet when all that was left were the boxing wrappings on his hands she stepped forward and began to help him. As she unwound the material she felt her own body relax as layer after layer fell away. When she finally freed his hands she raised it to her lips and kissed his knuckles giving equal treatment to each hand. When she stopped and looked up at him he closed the distance and kissed her.

"You ready to go swimming?" he inquired, pulling his lips away from hers.

"Yes" she gasped breathlessly. Without hesitation he pushed her off the dock towards the black lake water below. She couldn't stifle the yelp that escaped from her as she fell through the air and splashed down into the water. She surfaced a moment later laughing. "You better plan on joining me, don't make me come get you" she threatened him lightly. The only response she got was him jumping off the dock and splashing down in the water near her. He surfaced a moment later and she swam over to him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"This is much more relaxing than boxing. I may need to rethink a few things." He said playfully before kissing her once more.

"I really didn't expect to react that way. I had wanted to watch you flex your muscles covered in glistening sweat. But then he hit you and it was like someone flipped a switch. It wasn't fun anymore and all I could see was you being hurt and dying." She tried to explain herself once more feeling it was important.

"I'm mad at myself for letting you come with me."

"I wanted to come" she argued.

"Yes but I should have come to my senses and realized this was a far better way to spend our time."

"You clearly wanted to box." She continued to fight him, she didn't want him to blame himself for her outburst.

"I was feeling frustrated. I could see the fear on your face the moment I woke up."

"I...I'm sorry I was so emotional" she apologized, she could feel her cheeks blush a burning red. She never wanted to be a stifling overprotective lover.

"No Kathryn I'm sorry. I wasn't upset that you were emotional, you had every right to be. I was frustrated and upset at myself for doing that to you, for making you afraid." He quickly apologized.

"Risk is part of the job" she replied softly.

"I know but I have always tried to make it easier on you, give you little to worry about or scare you." He admitted pulling her a little closer to him as they floated on the water.

"You have?" she asked in surprise.

"Of course I have. I hate making you worry or scaring you" he professed.

"Really? Then please tell me why you have crashed so many shuttles I've lost count of how many?" She countered eyeing him skeptically.

"But most of those weren't my fault" he objected weakly

"Sure they weren't" she snorted.

"Hey" he said, suddenly sounding very serious. "I have never intentionally put my life at risk. Everything I have done has been what I thought needed to be done for this ship and her crew including you."

"Thank you" she whispered before taking a deep breath. "I know over the years I have taken a few more risks than you would have liked. I'm sorry, though most of the time I felt I needed to take these risks to get us home. I know risks are part of the job. And next time it likely will be me on that biobed. I am sorry for any hurt or fear I might have caused you. But this is who we are and I am not expecting either of us to change. I wouldn't want that. I don't want you to think I am asking you to change. I would never do that. I just got scared."

"Neither of us is asking the other to change what we do on duty. But we are going to feel this way again. That is what this time is for to be with each other to work through these feelings so we can go back on duty and be able to do this job." He looked down at her to see if she agreed and she smiled up at him. Her heart swelled and she couldn't help but wonder how she got so lucky to find someone who understood her needs and responsibilities. And she leaned forward and kissed him.

"I do mean it. I think we should run this program more often. We've had fun here before and it is calm and relaxing." He told her when they finally pulled back from their kiss.

"I wholeheartedly agree, being here with you is the most relaxed I have felt in a really long time." She admitted letting out a content sigh.

"Next time we'll bring a picnic" he declared.

"Sounds perfect" she said resting her head on him.

"Though if you ever do want to watch me all sweaty flexing my muscles all you have to do is let me know and I will make it happen. And I promise no one will be landing a punch on me." He offered a mischievous look on his face once more.

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise but otherwise I think it best if we don't spend out personal time together in that program." He wisely suggested.

"Agreed. Now it would be a shame if we didn't take advantage of these wet naked bodies." It was her turn to wear a mischievous grin.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Join me on the dock and I will show you just how much I love you." She requested and before he could answer she gave him a quick kiss and swam for the dock as fast as she could. Behind her she could hear him laugh and begin to swim after her. She could agree more, this was a lot more fun than his boxing program.


	2. Barely Treading Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn is having a bad day and Chakotay tries to make her feel better.

Boxing on Lake George Part 2—Barely Treading Water

"Kathryn" Chakotay yelled desperately trying to get her attention.

If she heard him she ignored him and continued her attempt at boxing. Her opponent was one of the holo characters he boxed against and the character was easily out-boxing his lover. The match up was dangerous, the whole situation was dangerous. To make matters much worse Kathryn had disengaged the safety protocols. The moment he discovered the danger she had put herself in, he rushed in to stop her.

"Kathryn stop" he shouted again and once more she ignored him.

A moment later the holographic boxer landed a punch and he heard her cry out in pain as she staggered backwards in the ring. He thought she would listen to him and stop but to his horror he watched as she forced her arms back up and took steps towards her opponent.

"Kathryn no" he bellowed. "Computer freeze program" he added when she continued as if she hadn't heard him. Her head shot up in surprise when the other boxer froze. She saw him and fury flashed in her eyes.

"Computer—" she cried out.

"No Kathryn, I won't let this continue. I will delete this program right now if you don't listen" he threatened.

"You can't" she cried out angry at the suggestion.

"It is my program and I certainly can, now stop." He yelled walking closer to the ring.

"No" she yelled back petulantly.

"Kathryn you can't do this. You can't walk in here and just try and start boxing without learning the basics of how to defend yourself or how to attack." He lectured her making his dismay at her actions clear.

"I was doing fine" she growled.

"You were doing terrible. You also just can't start fighting my opponents. There are rules and weight classes for a reason—to keep you safe. And you turned the safeties off. Why would you do something so dangerous?"

"I needed a release" she huffed at him.

"Kathryn he could kill you. That is how dangerous this is." He cried becoming frustrated by her complete lack of self preservation.

"I was fine" she yelled back.

"No you're not, you are hurt pretty badly. The doctor is going to kill me, then you, then me again." He fired back at her.

"I don't want the doctor. I want to continue boxing" she cried refusing to see reason.

"No. Computer change program to Janeway 47" he ordered.

"Chakotay" she screamed in fury as the academy boxing ring disappeared and the lake appeared in its place. They now stood on the dock as the sun shone down on them. He watched as she stood there breathing heavily, glaring at him as angry tears appeared in her eyes. And yet he watched her shoulders sag in slight defeat.

"Why did you do that?" she spat at him.

"Because you were going to get yourself killed and I'm not going to let that happen." He shot back not about to back down now.

"I was fine" she repeated defensively.

"Kathryn you were not fine, you are not fine. Will you please calm down and let me take you to sickbay?" He begged her.

"No I'm not going there." She replied shaking her head.

"Then will you at least let me look at you?" he tried.

"No. I don't want to be looked at, accessed, or handled right now. I want to hit things." She growled still angry.

"Then next time don't hit something that hits back so hard and don't turn the safeties off." He snapped at her, losing his patience for a moment.

"Last time I checked I was the Captain of this stupid ship and since everyone else gets to do what they want I think I get to as well."

"Look I don't know what happened to make you so upset, I would love to hear about it. But you are bleeding." He replied, forcing himself to calm down.

"Yes I am so what?" she asked flippantly.

"I have trouble concentrating when you are bleeding" he told her honestly.

"Okay, well…" she stumbled, taken aback by his admission.

"Kathryn I don't want to handle you, or tell you what to do, or even push you around. I simply want to make sure you are okay." He said calmly and then he raised his hands in the air as a sign of surrender taking a small tentative step towards her. He was afraid she was going to bolt like a wild animal if he approached her too quickly. She eyed him and he could see her think about taking a step backwards away from him but to his relief she remained where she was and nodded slightly.

"You are in control here, I am only here to help you just like I always am." He informed her taking another step towards her. She watched him but still said nothing.

"I am not under any delusion that I can solve your problems. I only want to do whatever it is you need me to do." He continued.

"Okay" she replied softly but there was still a look of distrust in her eyes.

"You are hurt let me help." He requested closing the remaining distance.

"I don't care that I'm injured." She admitted but she didn't move away from him.

"Does any of it hurt?" he inquired, trying to keep the conversation going now that he was finally getting through to her slightly.

"Everywhere" she confirmed as her tough outer layer began to crack. She raised a hand to wipe away some tears and his eyes went wide at what he saw.

"Can I see your hands?" He asked calmly even though inside he was getting worked up once more.

"Yeah" she agreed softly and she held out her hands for him. Gently he took them in his and began to examine them.

"Did you pick up the first pair of gloves you found and put them on?" He asked already knowing the answer. She had bruises all over her knuckles.

"Yes" she confirmed wincing as he ran his fingers over her hands checking to see if she had broken any bones.

"There is a reason I wrap my hands before I box." He informed her once he was sure nothing was broken. "The gloves don't provide that much protection" he added before raising her hands to his lips and gently kissing her knuckles. As he did he could see her begin to relax slightly.

"I understand that now" she admitted.

"You're lucky you didn't break any bones."

"Doesn't make me feel lucky" she replied darkly. At this his attention turned from her hands back to her face. There was far more blood on it than he would have liked. Her lip was split, her nose was bleeding and there was a cut on her right forehead.

"If I had I known I would have warned you, he has a mean left hook." He told her releasing her hands and gently touching her bleeding temple.

"I guess I found out the hard way." She grumbled.

"What else hurts?"

"My chest, likely my ribs" she answered, no longer fighting him.

"We need to be careful with those." He warned her and she nodded. Skillfully he closed the small space between them and gently wrapped his arms around her. She gave in completely and rested her head on his chest.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He asked softly.

"It felt as though everyone wanted to fight me today. Don't get me wrong I welcome a healthy discussion but everywhere I went today, everything I did was one fight after another. B'Elanna and Seven, then the doctor, even Neelix. I can accept celebrating Thanksgiving in July. I really can, an all inclusive holiday not signaling out one culture seems like a great idea. But he can't seem to understand why I requested turkey. He can make any other weird strange stuff he wants and I will even try it. But there needs to be some turkey or what is the point in saying it is all inclusive? And he just wouldn't listen." She cried getting worked up again and he could hear the tears in her voice.

"I understand" he replied, running his fingers through her hair hoping to soothe her and he heard her take a shaky breath. He also made a mental note to talk to their chef and moral officer.

"Then Tom and Harry nearly got themselves killed in the Delta Flyer. It wasn't their fault I know. But it was just too much and it reminded me of how frustrating it is out here. So many of our plans to get home never work. Aliens either lie to us or try and cheat, steal, or kill us. I'm tired of it all Chakotay and I wanted to hit something. So I thought your boxing program would help. It seems to help you."

"I get that but why did you turn the safeties off?" He asked gently.

"You always do and I was really frustrated. And then when he hit me the first time the pain made me forget everything which is what I really wanted." She huffed in response.

"Most likely because he gave you a concussion. Kathryn I understand why you wanted to do this. But you can't, it isn't safe. We agreed risks are part of the job not holodeck time."

"I know I was just so mad." She cried at him.

"This crew can be frustrating and I know we make it harder on you sometimes. But we all need you Kathryn, it isn't always fair but it's true. And that's what I'm here for. That is why we come here to the lake to blow off steam. If you want to exhaust yourself and find a release for your frustration you can do that here. This lake is big, we can go water skiing or do something else. But letting someone beat the crap out of you is not the answer okay?" He begged her, needing her to promise not to risk her safely like this again.

"Okay" she agreed reluctantly.

"You scared the hell out of me" he admitted.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to" she apologized.

"I know you didn't but please promise me you won't do something that dangerous on the holodeck ever again?" he requested once more.

"I promise" she agreed without hesitation this time and he let out a sigh of relief and kissed the top of her head.

"That guy really did pack a punch" she admitted after several moments of silence.

"Did you know he was one of the more difficult opponents when you chose to fight him?"

"Maybe" she replied but her tone made it clear she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Kathryn" he groaned.

"I was really angry" she cried, defending herself.

"Clearly" he replied resisting the urge to laugh. He then heard her trying to sniffle.

"Is your nose broken?" He asked remembering her bloody nose and he was concerned once more.

"I hope not but it does hurt."

"Can I see?" he asked, praying she was more willing this time to let him take care of her.

"Yeah" she sighed, lifting her head and he relaxed his embrace. Kathryn looked up at him blood and tears all over her face. He released her and used his hands to carefully wipe off as much as he could. He wished he had a towel with him. Her nose looked swollen but not bent.

"I think you just bruised it" he told her softly and she only nodded. He took his thumb and lightly ran it over her split lip. Her eyes met his and he could tell she was exhausted. Leaning forward he gently kissed her, she hissed but kissed him back.

"Can we go to sickbay now?" he asked.

"Yes" she finally agreed with another sigh. "Best get this lecture over with."

"Let me deal with the doctor" he replied putting an arm around her and helping her walk down the dock and out the holodeck doors.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

"Captain, Commander what happened?" the doctor gasped as they walked into his domain. Chakotay was prepared for this and he had a response ready.

"A very vigorous boxing match." He quickly answered trying to prevent her from even trying to respond or worse get angry once more.

"A vigorous boxing match?" The doctor cried incredulously as he scanned Kathryn with his tricorder. "Captain you have three broken ribs along with a concussion and multiple other injuries. I must object once more to the two of you turning the safeties off when you engage in such destructive and reckless behavior. There is no excuse for this, the two of you are this ship's captain and first officer you should not be risking your lives in this manner—"

"Doctor" Chakotay cried cutting of his lecture. "Since you and about half this crew are responsible for the captain feeling like she needed to relieve her frustration in this way—Can you please skip the lecture and fix her injuries?" He snapped at him catching both the doctor and the captain by surprise. The EMH looked at him in shock for a moment and then began rushing around to get the necessary equipment. Kathryn just stood there staring at him as if he had three heads.

"Commander can you help the captain onto one of the biobeds? I will need to perform surgery to fix her broken bones. Please be as careful as possible." The doctor requested.

"I will don't worry." Chakotay assured him before turning his attention to Kathryn.

"I can't believe you just said that to him." She whispered as he lifted her onto the bed, she winced but only for a second.

"I told you I had this covered" he reminded her with a smile.

"Thank you" she said, weakly returning his smile as best she could with all her injuries.

"Now let's see about those hands, don't go anywhere I'll be right back." He said playfully then walked over to where the doctor stood.

"Doc while you are getting things ready can I heal her hands?" He asked the hologram a moment later.

"Yes, they are fairly minor injuries comparatively" the doctor agreed handing him the dermal regenerator. "I take it this is more of a relationship thing than a medical thing?"

"Yes it is" Chakotay confirmed before walking away. As he approached Kathryn once more he didn't even need to say a word she dutifully held out a hand. He took it carefully and began running the tool over her skin and the bruises began to disappear.

"Next time you want something to hit you let me know and I will get you a nice big punching bag. I will even hold it for you." He said softly as he worked.

"Okay" she agreed, giving him another small smile. They switched hands as he continued to talk.

"And if you want to learn how to box I will happily teach you with the appropriate opponent and the safeties on. But other than that I think you should stay away from my boxing program." He requested finishing with her hands and looking at her hopefully.

"Okay" she agreed once more.

"Good" he said, taking her now healed hand and giving it a kiss. "All better" he declared with a sweet smile.

"Thank you" she replied, giving him a real smile, her eyes lighting up for the first time since he entered the holodeck and stopped her. He was going to kiss her when the doctor interrupted him.

"Excuse me commander but if you are done with my patient I think it is time to start that surgery." The hologram told him trying to hide his impatience.

"Yes of course" Chakotay quickly agreed not interested in delaying things. "Let me help you lay down." He offered turning his attention back to the woman he loved. Slowly Kathryn—with his assistant—managed to lay down with only minimal pain.

"Captain I am going to sedate you so I can heal your broken bones. It will only be for an hour or two and then you can even go back to your quarters and rest. I won't make you stay here." The doctor promised her holding up a hypospray.

"I think I can live with that" she agreed with a nod.

"You sleep, I will be right here when you wake up." Chakotay promised giving her a soft kiss trying to be mindful of her split lip. He remained focused on her eyes as the doctor injected her with the sedative. A few moments later he watched her eyes fluttered shut telling them both she was asleep.

"Doc if I'm not back by the time you are done call me before you wake her. I want to be here when she wakes up. And I am taking her home." Chakotay requested once more leaving no room for arguing.

"Of course commander. You weren't with the Captain when she sustained these injuries were you?" The Doctor asked with a knowing look.

"Do you honestly think I would have let her get hurt if I was?"

"No and dare I ask where you are going now?"

"I have to see a man about a turkey." He answered as he left. He might not be able to fix all her problems but there were a few he could fix. They would be having turkey for Thanksgiving one way or another even if he had to replicate it himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n—With Kathryn's parents being traditionalist and living in Indiana I thought it would be okay to make a reference to food from an American Thanksgiving. I hope it doesn't feel too out of place. Thank you for reading!


	3. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chakotay, Tom, Harry and Neelix have once more taken the Delta Flyer on a mission and B'Elanna ends up joins Kathryn on the Holodeck to relax while they are away.

Boxing on Lake George—Part 3 Interlude

"Captain? Captain?"

As consciousness began to play at the corners of her brain, Kathryn tried to remember why someone was calling her. But she could come up with nothing.

"Captain?" the voice came again. At this she forced her eyes to open slightly. She found she was laying on a beach towel, the sun shining down on her. Opening them further revealed she was on a dock. In front of her was Lake George shimmering—she was on the holodeck.

"Captain?" the voice called once more. It belonged to B'Elanna. At this realization she quickly sat up searching for the voice. She found her Chief Engineer standing on the dock a little further away.

"B'Elanna what—" she cried and then her senses returned to her. "Oh my—did I fall asleep? I am so sorry." She cried completely embarrassed.

"It's okay captain really don't worry about it." The younger woman tried to assure her.

"No this is completely unacceptable I truly am sorry." She replied unwilling to accept the woman's absolution. She quickly got to her feet grabbing the towel with her. "Give me two seconds and I will be gone and you can have the holodeck." She added, frantically searching around trying to remember what she had brought with her.

"No captain really please stop" B'Elanna exclaimed. At her words Kathryn turned her complete attention to the other woman. There was something in the engineer's voice that was almost begging her to stay. The half klingon looked embarrassed and uncomfortable, Kathryn had assumed it was caused by finding her commanding officer asleep on the holodeck. But now she began to wonder if it was something more.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you. When your program didn't end I got worried and then when I came in I wasn't sure if you were asleep or if something was wrong. I'm glad you were just sleeping. But you don't need to leave." B'Elanna began talking quickly and it took an extra moment for the captain to catch everything she was saying.

"I appreciate your concern, thank you" she began, smiling at the younger woman hoping it would help her relax a little. "This is your time, I have already taken up some of it I'm sorry." She replied trying once more to remember where she had left her bag.

"I—I don't know if you have something you need to do but if not you could stay...with me...if you wanted." The younger woman suggested awkwardly, not able to make eye contact.

"B'Elanna is everything alright?" she asked slightly concerned. She hadn't seen her engineer this uncertain in a long time. The younger woman let out a sigh before she hesitatingly look up.

"It's been a long time since I've come to the holodeck on my own. Usually Tom and I...and if Tom is busy I can usually get Harry to come with me. But…"

"But they are both on the Flyer with Chakotay and Neelix." She finished for the other woman.

"Yes, I was going to lay out in the sun in our Tahiti program. If you would like to join me that would be nice." B'Elanna tried to suggest. The whole conversation would have been far more awkward if they both were not dressed in swimsuits. Kathryn couldn't help but look from B'Elanna's maroon suit to her own navy blue trimmed in white. Clearly the half klingon was looking for company and with Chakotay gone she herself had no one to rush home to.

"I don't want to intrude if this program is personal. Tahiti is very nice" B'Elanna added.

"No, you are welcome to enjoy this one as long as this is how you want to spend your holodeck time. I would be glad to join you." Kathryn smiled at her.

"That would be great." B'Elanna sighed happily and there was a sense of relief in her sigh.

"Ah...there is a sail boat if you want it or if laying out is better the dock is really good for that."

"Laying out would be perfect. Tom always wants to go water skiing or something."

"That sounds like him." Kathryn said with a laugh. She began spreading her towel out once more and only when she was done did B'Elanna do the same, placing her own towel next to the Captains. Likewise the engineer didn't lay down until Kathryn had already done so.

"Can I ask where we are?" B'Elanna inquired once they were both situated under the sun.

"Lake George in upstate New York back on Earth. We came here when I was growing up. And my sister and I took my mother here a few times after my father died. It is a beautiful lake to go sailing on and not bad for sunbathing either. Not quite Tahiti I'm afraid." She shared as the fond memories played in her head.

"I like it" B'Elanna quickly countered. "Thank you for letting me join you."

"You hardly need to thank me. I'm the one who fell asleep and went over into your holodeck time. I am really sorry about that I have no idea what happened. The computer was supposed to alert me. I must have slept right through it, which would be a first." She apologized once more, she still felt guilty for oversleeping and more than a little confused as to how it happened.

"Don't be sorry I'm glad it happened. I guess I'm a bit lonely with Tom and Harry gone for so long. Last time they were gone this long I spent the time making Tom a television. I don't have a project to distract me this time."

"I know how you feel. I can't say I'm eager to go back to my empty quarters." She admitted to the other woman. She had gotten used to living with Chakotay and her quarters felt empty when he gone.

"Plus when those four go off together they always end up running into something bad. First a memory beacon that gives everyone PTSD and then the Borg children. Makes me a little worried." B'Elanna added continuing to voice her concerns.

"I do wonder why I keep letting them go off together. You're right they do seem to find trouble. If they get into a mess this trip I think next time I'll send you and Harry and let Tom stay home alone." She replied playfully but she couldn't deny B'Elanna was right and she did worry about the four men as well.

"Would serve him right" the younger woman laughed. "Though he would probably end up watching TV the whole time I was gone and not even notice my absence." She added rolling her eyes.

"Oh I'm sure he would miss you and I am sure he is missing you now." Kathryn said, attempting to soothe her chief engineer.

"Yeah right, he is off with the boys, they love it" she huffed.

"From what I hear they get tired of each other pretty quickly. Living in such close quarters gets tedious fast."

"You would have a more reliable source than I. It would be just like Tom to lie about how much fun they have." She countered rolling her eyes.

"I have it on good authority that they miss us as much as we miss them." Kathryn assured the engineer. She didn't feel the need to mention the fact that Chakotay always needed a long shower when he got back from those trips as well.

"Good I would hate to think I'm the only one feeling this way." If Kathryn didn't know better she would accused her Chief Engineer of pouting.

"You're not, that's why I chose this program." The Captain told her with a sympathetic look, she missed her First Officer just as much as B'Elanna missed the pilot.

"It is a very nice place. Do you come here with Chakotay a lot?"

"Yes, recently it has become one of our favorite. There is a similar program—the same except it is night time with a full moon. The reflection of the moon off the lake is one of my favorites to look at. And sailing by moonlight is quite romantic." She replied as a new set of happy memories came into her mind.

"I wonder if it would be more romantic to go water skiing at night by moonlight?" The younger woman questioned thinking aloud.

"Everything is more romantic by moonlight. I take it Tom isn't one for sitting around doing nothing."

"Not usually unless it is in front of the TV which is why I keep finding things to watch. Can I be completely honest Captain?" B'Elanna asked as her nervousness had finally worn off.

"Of course" Kathryn assured her with a nod.

"It scares me that I miss Tom so much. I used to be completely independent now I can't seem to have fun without him."

"I don't think that is true. I think you have gotten used to sharing your time and space with Tom. I have no doubt you can function without him, you are simply happier with him around." Kathryn tried to help to reassure the other woman.

"This was a lot easier when I had something to distract myself." B'Elanna huffed.

"Trust me I know the feeling."

"Is that why you chose this program?—Sorry Captain I didn't mean to pry. I only asked because I wondered if that helped." The younger woman asked before panicking and stumbling over her words. Kathryn was acutely aware that even after nearly six years together there was still a limit to the personal conversations the two had and their relationships had never really been a topic of discussion.

"B'Elanna, it's okay" she quickly replied, trying to calm the woman. "Yes I did play this program because I was missing Chakotay. Maybe that is why I fell asleep. I actually felt relaxed for the first time in days. But today I was lucky, this program doesn't always make it better, sometimes it makes it worse."

"Thank you for letting me join you. Maybe playing the Tahiti program would not have been a smart choice."

"The old saying is true—absence makes the heart grow founder, but it sure is frustrating." Kathryn replied giving the other woman a knowing look.

"Tom definitely gets to stay home next time" she grumbled.

"I am sure he misses you just as much." Kathryn reminded her once more.

"But he has something to distract himself with."

"It really is okay to miss him and Harry, I've found I even miss Neelix and some of his food."

"Yes but Chell is getting better" B'Elanna agreed with a laugh.

"I think we are one big, slightly strange, and often dysfunctional family, but we are a family. And for better or worse we miss them when they are gone."

"Unfortunately I would have to agree. Any other tips on how to survive the time apart?" The younger woman asked hopefully.

"Soak up the sun and count the days? A good book never hurts" she suggested.

"The sun is nice" the other woman said, sighing happily.

"Yes it is" Kathryn agreed, closing her eyes once more.

"Ah Captain, you don't want to come over to watch some TV do you?"

"Um...is it all Tom's type of programs?" she asked mentally cringing.

"I recently found these programs in the database they are called Crime Procedurals very big at the turn of the millennia. They are about characters using forensic sciences to solve mysteries. Tom hasn't been too interested in watching them so I have been waiting for him to be gone to try them."

"I could be up for giving them a try. I do enjoy a good mystery they sound intriguing." She found herself agreeing. "Why should the guys get to have all the fun?"

"And hopefully they bring the Delta Flyer back in one piece. I swear if he brings me back more work I am taking the TV away." B'Elanna threatened and Kathryn had to work hard not to burst out laughing.

"Don't worry if he does I'm sure he will be happy to help you fix it. I'll make sure of it." She grinned at the other woman.

"Thank you Captain, now tell me how is the lake for swimming?"

"It's just the right temperature." She sighed happily as she relaxed once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read! I know this chapter is a big different than the other but I am hoping it works with the others. Let me know what you think.


	4. Swim Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn and Chakotay have a fight, he come to the holodeck to blow off steam she comes to apologize.

Boxing on Lake George Part 4—Swim Lessons

"What do you want Kathryn?" Chakotay called out gruffly the moment he saw her enter the holodeck. He continued boxing, never missing a beat and she hesitantly took a few steps towards him before speaking.

"I—I wanted to talk." She replied trying to offer him an olive branch.

"I think you did plenty of talking earlier. You made it clear how you feel." He huffed angrily at her and she knew she deserved it. Less than an hour earlier she had started an argument with him and said many things she quickly regretted.

"I came to apologize." She admitted trying again, hoping it would be enough to get him to talk to her.

"Computer freeze program" he growled before whirling around to face her. "What is it Kathryn? Why is it suddenly intolerable being on this ship?" He snapped at her demanding she explain her earlier tirade.

"It isn't, most of the time I love being out here, getting to explore an uncharted quadrant. It is scary at times when we run low on supplies and when people die or the Borg show up. But most days there is no place I would rather be." She answered him honestly.

"So that big explosion you had earlier was about the bad days?" He asked, skeptical of her explanation.

"Yes and no. There are things I can't do out here as Captain, there are liberties I can't take because we are stuck out here. If we were home it would be different and that frustrates me." She tried to explain the constraints she felt as Voyager's captain.

"Is this about us getting married? Because you said it didn't matter. We can find a way if you want."

"No this isn't about getting married, it doesn't matte.r I don't need to stand up in front of people and make vows we...we made promises to each other and that is enough, it is all I need." She cried becoming frustrated once more before she tried to push her anger down, she didn't want to fight with him again.

"Then what is it? What can't you do out here?" He yelled back his words only managed to stoke her anger.

"A baby—I can't have a baby. I don't know if I actually can have one but it doesn't matter because we can't have one out here." She exploded at him as angry tears quickly appeared in her eyes.

"A baby?" he asked, taken completely by surprise.

"Yes" she snapped angrily wiping a few tears from her cheeks.

"Computer change program to Janeway 47" he ordered. The academy gym disappeared and the sunny lake appeared in its place. Kathryn knew it was his way of trying to defuse the situation but it didn't help her feel better or calmer. She let out a frustrated sigh and then stormed over to the sail boat climbing in, collapsing on one of the seats. She made sure to turn away from him as her tears continued to fall. She was angry and embarrassed, she hadn't wanted to have this conversation to begin with.

"Kathryn" Chakotay called out as she joined her on the boat but she ignored him. "Why didn't you say something?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"What was the point? Talking about things I can't have hurts too much." She answered softly.

"These are things we talk about. And why can't we have a child out here on Voyager?" He pushed.

"Do you honestly need to ask?" She scoffed as a sob escaped.

"Yes, I don't understand. Naomi has flourished on board everyone loves her. Then there is Icheb, Mezoti, Azan, Rebi, all of them have done well here on the ship." He argued much to her dismay, she really didn't want to have to spell out her reasoning to him. She wanted to push it down and not think about it.

"Yes, but I'm the captain, it is far different. How could I be pregnant out here?" She cried turning to face him, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"You would hardly be the first pregnant captain in Starfleet, far from it." He countered not about to give in to her logic.

"Yes in the Alpha Quadrant but out here there is no Starfleet to come help us. And if something were to happen...it is dangerous."

"No more dangerous than any other day out here. We never know what is going to happen from one day to the next. You being pregnant won't change that and you not being pregnant won't prevent it." He argued, reaching out to take her hand, she did nothing to stop him.

"But it is dangerous for a baby. It is too risky. How could I possibly put a child in harm's way like that?" She demanded as she gasped out another sob.

"Kathryn there is no such thing as a safe place to raise a child. Sure the alpha quadrant or a planet might seem like a safe place but you and I know anything can happen. When the Federation goes to war, every planet, especially Earth becomes a huge target."

"Yes well…" she tried to come up with an argument to counter his but she came up blank.

"A starship might not be the safest place but consider all the benefits Voyager has that a planet doesn't." He suggested as he reached up with his free hand and wiped a few of her tears away.

"Such as?" she asked with a sniffle.

"Besides getting to grow up and see things no one else will? Everyone on this ship would love this child and would be there to help in any way we needed. It takes a ship to raise a child. Voyager has about 150 aunts and uncles and babysitters to look out for this kid. We would never be able to find that on Earth. We would never manage that many babysitters. Though, our child might not like it since he or she won't be able to do anything without us knowing about it." He was painting a very pretty picture and she wanted to believe him.

"That is a nice advantage" she commented softly.

"Kathryn, I would love nothing more than to have a child with you. If this is something you want we can do this. We can make it work."

"What about Starfleet? I don't think they would approve." She countered with another major obstacle, at least in her mind.

"Honestly I don't care what Starfleet might think or even approve. Starfleet isn't out here with us. We are following Starfleet protocols and procedures but sometimes we need to do things differently, do it our own way. I would like to think they would approve it if you asked them. But I personally don't think you need to. This is your decision to make, not theirs." He argued making it clear he was determined to make this work.

"What if I can't get pregnant?" she asked nervously.

"We'll talk to the doctor and find out what our options are. But I think we should at least give it a try." He suggested brushing the remaining tears off her cheeks.

"You do?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes I do." He confirmed with a smile.

"Do you really think we can do this? Lead this ship home while trying to raise a child?" There was still a small amount of doubt inside her.

"Yes, I really think we can. I know you don't want this ship to become a multi-generational ship and this doesn't mean it will be just because you have a child. But I don't think we should put our lives on hold while we make our way home. We can have a baby and get home." He told her and his voice held so much determination and conviction she couldn't help but believe him.

"Okay" she agreed her voice was shaky but a smile slowly spread across her face.

"Then we are going to do this? We are going to try and have a baby?" He asked her hopefully.

"Yes let's do it, lets try. You're right we can't put our lives on hold. No one on this ship should." She nodded feeling her own determination growing.

"And the Captain should lead by example" he grinned in agreement.

"You do realize this child—if we have one—will have the whole crew wrapped around his or her little finger?" She warned him but it didn't stop her smile from growing.

"True, but isn't that what we have Tuvok and Seven for?" he laughed.

"It takes a ship to raise a child" she replied repeating his earlier statement.

"It sure does" he agreed, standing up and pulling her with him.

"Where are we going?" she asked, slightly confused by his actions.

"Back to our quarters" he replied as if it was obvious.

"What's the rush?" she questioned.

"I would say we have something really important business to see too." He answered with a suggestive look.

"Computer lock holodeck doors" she requested.

_Holodeck doors locked_

"Kathryn?" Chakotay asked, his turn to be confused.

"We still have the holodeck for another hour. I can think of a much more romantic place for that important business. Computer run program Janeway 46." She requested and soon the dock was flooded with moon light.

"You are absolutely right" he agreed, pulling her close to him.

"That's why I'm the captain" she teased and before she could say anything more he kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n—I have said it before but it continues to be true...Thank you for continuing to read this story I really hope you have been enjoying it.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mommy what is boxing?"—Kathryn and Chakotay's daughter has some question while during a family vacation to the real Lake George.

Boxing on Lake George Part 5— Epilogue

"Mommy it's colder here than it is on the holodeck." Six year old Elizabeth Janeway complained. She was currently wrapped in a towel wet from swimming in the lake. Yet despite her belief that it was too cold to keep swimming, she still insisted on dangling her feet in the water.

"That's because the holodeck is a perfect simulation, this is real." Kathryn replied, a hint of mirth in her voice but she made sure not to sound as though she were laughing at her daughter. They were currently relaxing on a boat in the middle of Lake George—the real Lake George—waiting for Chakotay and their son to return from their swim. The boat was far more child friendly than the sail boat she and Chakotay once used on the holodeck.

"But I'm cold" the little girl pouted.

"If you come sit up here with me in the sun you will be warmer." She offered and watched as the child thought it over.

"Okay" the little one conceded standing up. Kathryn happily helped her up on the padded bench seat next to her. Once there the little girl immediately cuddled up into her arms.

"Warmer?"

"Yeah" Elizabeth sighed contently. "Mommy what is boxing?"

"Boxing?" Kathryn asked, confused at the sudden change in conversation.

"Daddy told Uncle Harry that he should start boxing, that it would help him stay in shape." The girl explained.

"Ah I see…" This was news to Kathryn and she considered how she should respond, both to her daughter and later with her husband.

"What shape is Uncle Harry supposed to be?" Elizabeth inquired not waiting for the answer to her first question.

"Daddy meant it would help Uncle Harry stay healthy and…not get sick." Kathryn tried to explain, unsure how exactly to the concept of 'staying in shape' to a six year old.

"How?" the child pressed full of curiosity.

"Boxing is a type of exercise that take place in the gym." She replied, Kathryn had long grown accustomed to her inquisitive daughter and her continuous questions. Her mother loved to remind her that Elizabeth was only taking after her mother in this behavior.

"Running is exercise."

"That is true but this is more like…pretend fighting." She was quickly discovering that boxing wasn't an easy sport to explain.

"Like Uncle Tom and Aunt B'Elanna pretend to fight?" Elizabeth asked and Kathryn nearly choked

"I don't know what—"

"Miral said Uncle Tom and Aunt B'Elanna do this Klingon pretend fighting with a weird looking big curved weapon. A bah-bah—"

"Bat'leth" she finished for the girl.

"Yeah that's it, she showed it to me. But she said we couldn't touch it because it was sharp."

"It is very sharp, you shouldn't touch it, ever." Kathryn warned her firmly

"So boxing is like what Miral's mommy and daddy do?" the little asked eagerly, looking up at her mother.

"Sort of, except instead of using weapons boxers use their hands in fists."

"Fists?" she questioned looking at her own little hands and balled them up.

"They wear these big gloves to protect their hands."

"Why does daddy like to do it?"

"I have no idea" she grumbled.

"Mommy?" the girl questioned confused at her mother's response.

"You will need to ask him." Kathryn replied, that was one question she had never learned the answer to.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

"Daddy why do you like to box?" Elizabeth asked once her father and brother were safely back on board. Two year old Charlie sat on his mother's lap wrapped in a towel drinking juice from a sippy cup. Chakotay's eyes darted to his wife's face but she offered him no help. She was just as interested in the answer as her daughter was.

"Well for me it is a way to let off all the extra energy inside me. I find it fun, why do you like swimming?" He countered with a playful smile.

"I like being under water. I wanna go scuba diving." She pleaded with him.

"You need to wait till you are older, remember?" Kathryn quickly stopped her. She had been begging to go diving since she first saw a diver in the large fish tank at the aquarium a year earlier.

"I know" she sighed dramatically. "Can me and mommy watch you box with Uncle Harry?" The girl requested instead.

"I don't think so." Her father quickly replied.

"Why not?" she pouted.

"Because mommy doesn't like to watch me box." He answered as he slowly steered the boat back to their cabin on the other end of the lake.

"Why not?" she asked and Kathryn gave him a quick look that told him he shouldn't have said that.

"Because she is afraid I will get hurt." He had little choice but to answer honestly even though it had the possibility of upsetting the child.

"Why?" The girl asked, confused by his words.

"It's just like when she is afraid you might get hurt when you play on the trampoline without us."

"Oh, she's worried." The girl replied with a nod of understanding.

"That's right" her father said with smile.

"Mommy have you ever boxed?" Elizabeth asked, surprising them both once more.

"Once" Kathryn told her softly.

"Only once why?"

"She got hurt" Chakotay answered without thinking.

"You got hurt?" she cried in dismay.

"Mommy hurt?" Charlie cried suddenly worried twisting around to look at her. He had been quiet the whole time and Kathryn wasn't sure he was even following their conversation. But at the possible threat to his mother the toddler was on full alert. She shot her husband another glare. Dealing with two upset children was not what she wanted to be doing, especially on their vacation.

"The doctor fixed me right up" she assured both her children. Thankfully it was enough to calm her youngest. He laid back against her once more and allowed his eyes to droop, content once more. But her older child was not so easily pacified.

"If mommy got hurt then it is dangerous. Why do you box daddy?" Elizabeth asked, putting her hands on her hips and turning a look on her father that she had learned from her mother.

"I don't do it anymore, don't worry I stopped so I wouldn't get hurt. Mommy doesn't like it when I get hurt." He told her quickly yet she continued to stare at him.

"But you told Uncle Harry you would teach him to box." The girl added, unaware that she was tattling on her father. Kathryn raised an eyebrow giving him a pointed look waiting for his answer.

"I won't get hurt. I'm just teaching him to box. He will be the one doing the actual boxing." He assured both his daughter and his wife. Kathryn didn't say anything but she was far less convinced that he was telling the truth.

"Does that mean he will get hurt?" Elizabeth countered a frown forming on her face.

"He might get hurt" Chakotay conceded cringing slightly. Kathryn could see he was mentally trying to find a way out of this conversation but their daughter wasn't letting him off so easily.

"I don't want Uncle Harry to get hurt either." She pouted and both parents knew her affection for the man was partly the result of him totally spoiling her.

"I will try very hard to make sure he doesn't get hurt." He promised giving the top of her head a kiss.

"Okay" the little girl agreed but she wasn't 100% convinced.

"What do you say we head back to the cabin and get some dinner? And then afterwards we can roast marshmallows for smores?" He suggested desperately trying to change the conversation.

"Yeah" both children yelled excitedly.

"This time maybe we could try and keep it out of your hair." Kathryn suggested to her daughter as Chakotay increased the speed of the boat. Two nights earlier they had spent half an hour in the bath getting the gooey white mess out of her long brown hair.

"That's probably a good idea." The girl agreed and they all laughed.

the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to end this after the last chapter but then I thought a bit of family fun on the actual Lake George would be a better ending. I really hope you like it and enjoyed the story. I can't say thank you enough to everyone who has read this. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> I have been playing around with story for a while for and thought it was finally time to share it. There will be 5 parts to this so there is more to come, if you would like to read more. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it--let me know what you think!


End file.
